Another Demon in Konoha
by hellfire014
Summary: A boy with a demon is found and brought to Konoha. rated for safty. NOTE: it WILL be edited last edited 2 11 06
1. the new guy

insert disclaimer... for here and in all the other chapters...I admit it, im lazier than Shikamaru.

* * *

Thirteen years ago, a giant nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. Its name was Kyuubi. Many people rejoiced because they had sealed away the Kyuubi, and two years before it, the Kyuubi's mate. This is the story of the children with the demons sealed within them.

* * *

A young boy,on crutches,was walking through the streets of a small village, when he heard a scream. "SOMEBODY STOP HIM! HES GOT MY PURSE!" Just then, a figure ran out of a resturant, holding a womans purse, and ran towards the kid. Next thing the guy knows, hes eating dirt. "Here you go mam" the kid said, smiling, "Thank you." she said, then noticed his face, and gasped in horror. "You, you, you're Ichita Derikku! HELP ME!"(random last name)Suddenly, several jounin surrounded the boy, and said "We've been looking for you, murderer!" "I'M INNOCENT!" the boy yelled, then fell to his knees in agony."AHHHH, noooo, not now, not now!" he suddenly said. and the jounin had an uneasy feeling about this boy. Suddenly, flames erupted around the boy, and five minutes later, the village was leveled, with only the boy barely moving. "not again." he said, with tears running down his cheek. The boy fainted minutes later...

* * *

"Ahhh, it feels great to be going home!" Naruto said. In fact, everyone was getting a little homesick. "First thing im doing when we get back is going to the ramen shop!" everyone falls anime style. "Is that all you think about, or do I really want to know?" Kakashi said, then he suddenly felt an immense amount of chakra coming from the north. that chakra he thought it seems so familiar, like the Kyuubi."We're taking a little detour." Kakashi said. "Lemme guess, that way" Sauske said, pointing to the north. "So you felt it too?" Kakashi asked, and the rest of Team 7 nodded. They headed off to the source of that power.

* * *

"How horrible." Sakura commented at the destroyed village, reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. "Look for survivers" Kakashi said. They nodded in agreement and split up. "Hey, I found somthing!" Sakura yelled, and the team immediatly rushed over to see. A boy, about 15, was unconsious in the rubble, he woke up, and studied Team 7, stopping at Sauske. "Is that you, Itachi?" he said. Sauske would've put his kunai through him, except the fact that the boy was already holding back his arm. this guys strong, Sauske thought. "No, definatly not Itachi. Itachi is a lot stronger."he said. "Who are you, and how do you know my brother!" Sauske demanded. "My name is irrelivent, and your brother, well, lets just say that we've met a few times." "What happened here Derikku?" Kakashi asked. "I believe you already know." Seita answered.The perverted jounin's eyes went wide."It was released?" Kakashi asked, "THAT happened a long time ago." The rest of the group were confused about what they were talking about, but Naruto hadunderstood a little bit of it."Sensei, who is this kid?" Naruto asked. "He is Ichita Derikku, an old friend of mine; now lets go home." Seita got up and followed them back to the road. Sakura studied him. he looked about fifteen, about Kakashi-sensei's hight and looked like a bodybuilder who strayed from his gym. (if you've played FFVI, you would knowwhat im talking about). His clothes were dirty and torn. "Wait, almost forgot something." Derikku said, and whistled.Suddenly, a young fox came running to him, and Sakura got those diamond eyes. "Ahhhhh,shes sooo cuuuute!" Derikku smiled.the group started off towards Konoha again.

* * *

About half an hour later, 5 jounin and an ANBU memberfrom Kohana surrounded the group. "Good work Kakashi. You've caught him!" their leader said. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "Didn't you check your most wanted list?" Kakashi took out his palm pilot (am I the only one whos noticed that they have technology in this anime?) and checked the most wanted list. To his suprise,Derikku was #4 on the list. "How many fucking times do I have to say the words 'I'minnocent'?" Derikku argued."How can someone who has killed 153jounin, 16 ANBU squads and leveled 5 villages be considered innocent?" the ANBUmember said. everyone backed away from Derikku, who suddenly fell to his knees in agony, and red Chakra poured out of him. His fox, now known to be named Aka (Aka means red... original, ain't it) ran off. Naruto suddenly clutched his head.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV 

**"Listen kit! this person is telling the truth, and from the looks of it, the demon in him is pissed."** Naruto was shocked, _who said that?_ he thought **"I did, the Kyuubi. Heres some power. Restrain him!"**

* * *

DERIKKU'S POV 

_NOOOOO! PLEASE STOP! DONT KILL THEM!_ I screamed into my mind, but Rin wasnt listening, she just kept sending insane amounts of chakra and took over. **"These people are trying to kill you! do you think that ill allow that?"** "AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain. you have killed too many innocent people! this stops NOW! "AAAAHHHH, KAKASHI, SEAL THIS THING! QUICKLY!" I yelled, the jounin were stunned, but the understood that I was innocent. Kakashi rushed in and tried a Gogyo Fuin (5 element seal), but Rin, the nine tailed fox demon controlling my body, punched him into a tree, knocking him out. suddenly, i felt a powerful chakra coming from the Naruto kid.

* * *

The jounin and two genin watched helplessly as the two demon-children faced off, and the two kids figured out why Naruto was hated in the village. In five minutes, Kakashi was concious again, the squad was unconcious and wounded, the two geninran off, Derikku was KOed and Naruto was exausted. Kakashi tried a Gogyo Fuin again, and sucsessfully sealed the demon. When Sakura and Sauske returned, Naruto regained his strength and everyone else woke up, they headed off for Konoha...

* * *

this is my first naruto fic. will be edited to reduce errors (among other things) 


	2. Welcome to Konoha!

dont own...

* * *

Everyone was walking slowly back to Konoha, because everyone had minor wounds and some chakra depletion (turns out Derikku knew some medical jutsus). Derikku explained that he had, never in his life, taken any ninja lessons. Derikku slowed down a bit so he can talk to Naruto. 

"Soo, what was that red chakra?"Derikku asked.The ANBU member heard and stopped Naruto before he can answer. "You know its illegal to talk about it!" she hissed. "Everyone here already knows, and were not in Konoha at the moment." Kakashi said, too tired to even read his first edition Icha Icha Paradice. "It was Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said. The jounin and ANBU glared, Kakashi was too tired to care, Sakura and Sauske looked like they were going to have a heart attack and Derikku just smirked and said "knew it" under his breath.

"Mind if I ask Kyuubi some questions about whats happening to Rin?" Derikku asked. "Whos Rin?" **"You'd have to be a complete idiot not to know who Rin is!" **Kyuubi said. "She's ummm... Kyuubi's ex..." Derikku said. **"Tell him yes."** "Sure" Derikku went through a very large amount of hand seals. Kakashi was amazed that the kid knew that jutsu, he had only seen that jutsu once before, and it was so difficult, he was never able to copy it. 5 minutes later, he completed the jutsu."Mind Link Jutsu!" _can u hear me now? _naruto heard in his mind. _yea._

_**yep.**_ Kyuubi thought  
_good, Kyuubi, whats happened to Rin?  
_**_shes gone insane.  
_**_duh, what can I do about it?  
__**nothing, but I can do something...  
**do I even want to know _Naruto asked  
_**no... so put up a mental wall between us when the preperations are complete  
**you're sick in the head _Derikku thought  
**_just bring her to the middle of the link, bring me there too, kit. _**

They did as they were told, and Derikku put up a mental wall as soon as he got her there. Naruto, however, wasnt so fortunate.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY MIND! MY VIRGIN MIND!" he screamed, then quickly put the barrier up, the images burned forever in his memories.  
"Too slow!" Derikku said, laughing, then reached for his pocket. The ANBU and jounin tensed up, thinking he was getting a weapon, and Derikku pulled out of his pocket, suprise, a limited edition, gold trimmed, author signed Icha Icha Paradise book 3. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Aren't you a bit young to be reading those?" Kakashi said. "Whaddya gonna do? Arrest me for underage perversion in public?" they reached the gates of Konoha soon after that statement. "I need to see the Hokage." Derikku said to the rest of the group. _how the hell did he get that book?_ Kakashi thought, _I'd kill to get my hands on that. Wait a minute, thats how I got my limited edition Icha Icha Paradice book 1!_

When they entered the gates, Derikku felt like he was being watched. He turned his head and found a figure on a rooftop, at a distance.

* * *

HINATA POV 

I saw Naruto enter the gates with his team, but what was odd was that there was a large group of high level jounin with them. It made no sense, but then I saw a teen, on crutches, that looked like he went through hell... literally. I turned on my Byakugan and cheched him out closely. It looked like he has been starving for a long time, and severly weakened and tired (excluding the fact that he looks like he hasnt slept in a year). His clothes are ripped, and looked about 2 sizes too small. Dispite the health conditions, he looked really fit. He looks a lot like a bodybuilder. I took a close look at his chakra system, and was immediatly shocked. Many of the tenkutsu (is that how its spelled?) in his legs have shut down, obviously from the lack of food and sleep. He suddenly looked over at me. I could tell he had a hard time seeing me, then he did something I would never expect. He moved faster then I could ever track!How can someone in his condition move so fast?He suddenly appeared behind me. "Is there something on my face?"I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and saw the teen, and blushed. Those clothes were just too tight. I could easily see that this guy has been training for a VERY long time... and it definatly shows. My nose started to bleed, he obviously noticed and said "See ya later, I got to go." and rushed off back to the group... Damn he's hot. I'm gonna have perverted dreams for a long, long, long time. _nice ass _I thought

* * *

NORMAL POV 

_there are too many stairs in this damned building! _Derikku thought "How much longer?" he complained, and everyone ignored him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Please! kill this person, I'll pay you 2,000,000 ryou!" she said. _That BITCH!_ Derikku thought. "Tell me," he said, walking in, making everyone in the room look at him, "why would you pay so much to kill a cripple, when he's in the same room as you... bitch?" "Well well well, if it isn't the MURDERER." she said and charged him with a kunai. He suddenly appeared behind her, with her kunai at her neck (think episode 4, Kakashi at Naruto's neck after he charged him). "I didn't kill them... SHE did." 'Bitch' shuddered. Derikku released his hold on her and she jumped away, shocked. "Same thing!" she said, "The whole village was leveled because of you!" "Hokage," Derikku said, completely ignoring her, "I need to speak with you for a moment, you can keep your guards with you if you wish, but this needs to be a _private_ conversasion." "Very well then,"He said, and the chunin left,"that includes you, team 7." "They already know, so it doesnt matter." Derikku explained that he had a (not so) legendary demon 'sealed' in him, and that the seal broke, thus destroying the village. He asked that the price on his head was taken off, and that he become a leaf genin. Sarutobi agreed under the condition that he gets new clothes and gets a check up. "Seriously, when was the last time you were in a hospital?" Sarutobi asked (for those who dont know, hes the 4th Hokage). "Never" came the unexpected reply, and Derikku went to the hospital for a 'routine' check up.

* * *

next chapter: we learna little bitabout Derikku's past.  
Fan Girls Galore! never go into a city full of fangirls with a cute little fox.  
ttfn...


	3. The Past

don't own...

* * *

When he left the building, Derikku immediatly went to the hospital for a check up. unfortunatly, there was a mob blocking the way. When he looked over to see, it was just a bunch of girls crowding Sauske. Then the unexpected happened. Aka came up to him and yapped loudly, and he stopped suddenly. The whole group of girls turned and stared, with diamond eyes, at the new guy with a fox. they completly forgot about the last Uchiha and started chasing the poor cripple. The cripple ran as fast as he could with the crutches. They followed him through alleys, up walls, on the roofs, and, in an attempt to shake them off, through the Uchiha mansion (although a few slowed down to raid his room) he finally got rid of them by escaping into a library and transforming into a book (Icha Icha Paradice). None of the girls found him, but his cover was blown when Kakashi tried to check him out. 

When he got to the hospital, he hated the place the moment he stepped in. "Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked. "Yea" Derikku said, showing a sheet of paper. "Oh, the Hokage sent you. The doctor will be with you in a moment." Derikku sat down and waited, and waited...and waited. He waited half an hour before he stood up to leave. "Derikku? Is there a Hikotsu Derikku here?" (the name that was said in the first chapter was a fake name, so he wouldn't dishonor his clan)the doctor said, just as Derikku was about to leave. Derikku followed him down the hall to a small room. after a few minutes, the doctor said "hmmm." "What?" Derikku asked. "You seem healthy. Good. Take off your shirt." Derikku reluctantly took off his shirt, and the doctor gasped and fell. This kid has more scars than Morino Ibiki. "Ummm... you can put your shirt on now." the doctor said, shaking. "Since you are new to the village, and cause this note says so," the doctor shows him the slip of paper that Derikku brought, "we're going to have to 'scan' your mind and memories." Derikku didn't like the sound of that. The doctor pushed a button and said, "Please send up Yamanaka Ino."After a few minutes, a young and very skinny blond came in. "Finally,I can finish this mission." she grumbled. "Ok, I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'm going to have to search your mind." Derikku sighed, _this girls crazy, _he thought. "Very well." he said, and slipped into a trance, and Ino quickly used her Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch skill). When inside, it looked like a dungeon in there. Ino shivers, _this place is creepy_.

* * *

INO POV 

I saw some signs leading a certain way, and I heard some laughter. It must be where his memories are. When I reached the door, it was no longer a dungeon, but a meadow. _Why would there be a meadow here? _I thought. What I saw next really confused me. I saw the 'victim' and Naruto having a nice chat_. Why would Naruto be in Derikku's mind_?They saw me after that thought, and ran the opposite direction. I chased them. I had questions and they have answers. they went through another door, with a sign above it saying "you are now entering Naruto's mind." I stopped._A mind link!_ I thought,_ thats impossible, that technique is a closly guarded Yamanaka secret! but then again, a few scrolls were stolen before I was born..._Suddenly, Derikku walked out of "Naruto's mind" (not that he has one, according to Ino) and came to talk to me. "What are you doing here,why arn't you invading my mind?" _that proves it!_ Ino thought, _he does know the mind link jutsu! _"yes, I do know the mind link jutsu,andI can hear your thoughts in here. So please don't be like Naruto said you are andhave wild fantasies about the Uchiha."

* * *

NORMAL POV 

Ino and Derikku walked back to his mind, then Derikku led her to his memories. His life went past them quickly. The times where he was tortured continuously by stoning,beating with sticks, beating with heated iron, fresh from the forge.How he worked like a slave and earned less than a begger in the country of Wave. The time he learned about the demon and (happily) slaughtered his village (up to age 5).The times when he was wandering, and the demon took over, destroying villages and giving him an S-class criminal mark. And the times when he was forced to fight up to 5 squads of Konoha jounin at a time. How he met other S-class criminals, then ran from them when he learned that they only wanted to use him. And lets not forgetwhen he met group 7 and entered Konoha...

* * *

REAL WORLD- NORMAL POV 

"Well?" the doctor asked. "I'm sorry, but this is going to take a while to prossess." Ino said, still shaking from seeing the horrible life of Derikku. The doctor noticed this, "you two can both leave now." When they left, the doctor sighed, "what kind of people would do that to a child?" then thought about a certain blond idiot, "could he be experiencing the same thing?"

Ino went straight to her room when she reached home, and locked the door. She laid down on her bed and tried not to think of Derikku's life. "How horrible... and how did Narutoget that red chakra?" Her parents, who were outside her door, overheard the Naruo comment and stood there shocked. "How did she find out about that?" "I donno... well have to tell her eventually now."

Naruto was at the ramen shop (I forgot what it was called! plz tell me and dont sue me) after coming back from the 'mind world'. he had been sitting doing nothing for five minutes, his ramen untouched. The 'dead last' was still thinking about Derikku's life... especially when he slaughtered his village (he was spying). The way he acted after his first kill was unbelieveable.

* * *

_Derikku's flashback_

_It was my first kill. I felt blood on my claws and... wait a minute, claws? I looked down and saw large claws, obviously from the demons red chakra. I never did like the thought of death, but these bastards deserve it! I went outside and let the slaughter begin. ahhh, what music to my ears, those screams were..._

_

* * *

_

Derikku awoke from his sleepwalking session, sweating, and went to his new apartment, which has been givin to him by the Hokage. He stepped in, expecting to find it bare. It was a nice looking apartment, complete with furniture. Derikku smiles, this was his first 'true' home.

* * *

Within a week, Derikku finished 10 D-class missions and 2 C-classmissions. (thanks to his original "Blood Clone Jutsu" which makes a clone, complete with blood, organs and chakra system,and takes the amount of chakra it takes to make 500 Kage Bunshins). When he got back from his third C-class, he saw a team of sand genin leaving a startledTeam 7. _hmm, it looks like its time for the chunin exams._ Derikku passed the genin with the gourd, and glared. _this is gonna be fun...

* * *

_Well, there you have it, chapter three! My longest chapter yet, and they'll probably get even longer. Next up: the chunin exams 

R&R before i strangle something (which I'll do anyways)


	4. goodbye AN

this story shall be rewritten. its not that i dont like the story, its just that it is horribly written. i promise that it will be better next time


End file.
